This invention relates to a mold forming apparatus and, in particular, to a core mask assembly for depositing a core within an internal cavity of a mold.
In foundry operations, a foundry production line system is used to mold a desired end product. The production line system includes a sand mold making machine for forming cooperative mold sections, a conveyor, a mold pouring station where the molten metal is dispensed, and a system control unit. The mold making machine includes mold dies which are of a convex shape corresponding to a half configuration of the desired end product. The mold dies are used to form mold sections in sand which are combined to form a mold in which the molten metal is dispensed.
When a cavity is needed within the desired end product, a core must be deposited within the cooperating mold sections of the mold. When molten metal is poured into the mold, the core forms a cavity in the desired end product.
In order to deposit a core between cooperating mold sections, a core mask assembly is used. Heretofore, core mask assemblies consisted of a face plate and a reciprocal ram carrying the face plate. The face plate includes a pattern corresponding to the shape of the core to be deposited between the cooperating mold sections. After a core is received within the pattern in the face plate, the reciprocal ram inserts the face plate between the cooperating mold sections and deposits the core therebetween. The reciprocal ram then withdraws the face plate from between the cooperating mold sections and the mold sections are combined with the core therein to form the mold.
The typical core mask assembly also includes a vacuum generating system. The vacuum generating system maintains the core within the pattern of the face plate as the core mask assembly is positioned between the first and second cooperating mold sections. When the core mask assembly is positioned between the cooperating mold sections, the vacuum generating system releases the core from the pattern of the face plate in order to deposit the core.
Previous face plates were constructed as a single unit. The units were heavy and required powered equipment to lift and many man hours to replace. In situations which require frequent changing of the pattern for the core, the extensive downtime of the foundry's production line system can be quite expensive.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of this invention to provide a core mask assembly wherein the face plate may be readily replaced.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a core mask assembly wherein the face plate may be simply and quickly aligned on the reciprocal carrying ram.
It is an additional objective of this invention to provide a core mask assembly having a face plate that may be used in conjunction with present foundry production line systems.
In accordance with the invention, a core mask assembly is provided for depositing a core within an internal cavity formed in cooperating mold sections. The core mask assembly includes a reciprocal carrying ram and a base member connected thereto. A face plate, including a pattern for receipt of the core, is removably connected to the base member. Thus, if a different pattern for the core is required, only the face plate needs to be changed.
In accordance with the present invention, the face plate is mounted to the base member in such a manner that it may be easily removed from the base member and replaced.
The core mask assembly is also provided with a means for aligning the face plate on the base member. The means for aligning the face plate includes a pin assembly interconnected to the base member. A portion of the pin assembly extends from the base member for insertion into a pin receipt assembly removably connected to the face plate.
When aligning the face plate, the pin receipt assembly is placed over the portion of the pin assembly extending from the base member, thereby aligning the face plate on the base member. The pin assembly and the pin receipt assembly are easily removable from the base member and the face plate respectively. As a result, the pin assembly and the pin receipt assembly may be easily replaced when they become worn or damaged to insure the proper alignment of the face plate on the base member.